Entre las sombras
by LadyKya0
Summary: ¿Recuerdas los ruidos ajenos que escuchabas cuando eras niño? O aquellos que te asustan en medio de la oscuridad cuando tus padres no estan en casa. ¿Estas completamente seguro de que eres el único en ese lugar? -NO Pinecest-


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
********** **Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

 **Por:** **LadyKya0**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entre las sombras**

 **.**

— ¿Seguros que estarán bien? — La voz masculina del alto hombre castaño hizo que Dipper quitara la vista de la pequeña pantalla de su consola portátil azul, cerrándola; alzó la mirada y observó a su padre acomodarse la chaqueta oscura sobre su camisa mientras tomaba las llaves del recipiente que se encontraba sobre la mesa a un lado de la puerta principal.

— Estaremos bien — asintió el niño mientras se recargaba sobre la baranda de madera que se encontraba en el escalón en el que permanecía sentado de frente a la puerta que su papá acababa de abrir.

— Pórtense bien. Estaremos a sólo unas casas de aquí —, esta vez, fue una mujer de igual cabello castaño la que habló, alzando un poco la voz para que la niña que se encontraba viendo la televisión en la sala, abrazada a un gato de peluche, la escuchara. — Cuando volvamos, los quiero ver metidos en la cama. Nada de desvelarse. ¿Correcto?

— ¡Mensaje recibido, mamá! — La vocecilla aguda combinada con las voces del programa que Mabel veía entretenida, llegaron a oídos de sus padres, los cuales sólo giraron sus ojos resignados.

— Dipper, cualquier cosa que se ofrezca, me marcas al celular y regresaremos de inmediato —. Fue lo último que el alto hombre dijo antes de cerrar la puerta principal, para después mirarse con su esposa, la cual lo observó preocupada. — Tranquila, ambos ya casi tienen diez, pueden cuidarse por un par de horas. Además, lo peor que podría pasar es que Mabel llene de pegamento y brillos el cabello de Dipper, de nuevo.

Ambos rieron divertidos ante el recuerdo. Y sin más, los adultos se alejaron por la calle principal del vecindario, en la que los postes de luz comenzaban a encenderse, alumbrando la acera.

.

En cuanto la puerta principal se cerró, el niño regresó su atención al aparato en el que había estado jugando toda la tarde, y reanudando su juego se puso de pie.

— Bien, ya tengo las 8 medallas, es hora de convertirse en el campeón de la región* —. Susurró para sí mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras presionando los botones de la consola, sin prestar más atención a su alrededor llegó a la habitación que compartía con su gemela y cerrando la puerta tras él, utilizando uno de sus pies; caminó hasta por fin acomodarse en su cama, acomodó la gorra que debido al movimiento ya no ajustaba a su cabeza.

La noche terminó de caer en Piedmont, y la oscuridad inundó varios de los rincones en la casa de los Pines, de la cual sólo la sala era iluminada por la luz que emitía el televisor.

— ¡Vamos princesa tonta, hazle caso al unicornio mágico! — Gritaba irritada Mabel, la cual había permanecido acomodada sentada sobre la alfombra con un gran tazón lleno de frituras, que sus padres le permitieron debido a las buenas calificaciones de su último examen; viendo una de sus películas cursis, esas que su hermano odiaba, porque estaban llenas de hadas brillosas de color rosa. Era por eso que siempre, al final, terminaba frente al televisor sin compañía. Y en efecto, esta vez no había sido diferente.

Hacía casi una hora que sus padres se habían marchado a una reunión de adultos, del tipo al que no pueden ir niños… y sin niños de su edad, la verdad resultaba aburrido estar entre un montón de señores hablando y riéndose de cosas que ni ella ni Dipper entendían; así que los gemelos rogaron por quedarse solos, después de que media hora antes Alice, la niñera, marcara disculpándose, ya que no podría ir. Se quedaron sin vigilancia esa noche.

Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que la castaña por fin se puso de pie para encender las luces de la estancia, y apagando después el aparato plano que colgaba de la pared arrojó el control remoto hacía uno de los sofás que se encontraban un par de pasos atrás de ella. Buscó con la mirada hacia los lados a sus padres; fue cuando recordó que se encontraba sola con su hermano en la casa, la cual en ese momento le parecía inmensa, debido a que la mayoría de los rincones de la planta baja se encontraban oscuras.

En realidad, era la primera vez que se quedaban sin compañía en casa. Cada vez que sus padres salían, Alice llegaba para cuidarlos y jugar con ellos. Era una chica linda y rubia que siempre dejaba que Mabel jugara con su cabello, o le contaba historias que a su gemelo parecían interesarle. Era mayor, seguro tenía unos diecisiete años. No encontró a Dipper por ningún lado, supuso que seguía jugando con su consola; últimamente había estado embobado queriendo terminar el juego que su papá accedió a comprarle, usando su tarjeta _mágica_ con la que puedes pagar por un montón de cosas en la tienda virtual de su aparato. Y ahora se la pasaba atrapando monstruos extraños, susurrando cosas acerca de ser el mejor.

Mabel comenzó a tallarse uno de sus ojos con parte de su puño derecho, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía al gato de felpa que la había estado acompañando todo ese tiempo.

— Tengo sed — Se dijo a sí misma para despues bostezar. El comer las frituras saladas le provocó la necesidad de algo líquido, y dulce; así que comenzó a caminar hacía el umbral de la cocina, después de haber tomado el tazón que había utilizado. Encendió la luz antes de entrar por completo. Frente a ella pudo ver la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el patio trasero, el cual se encontraba en su mayoría cubierto por la negrura de la noche, sólo alumbrado tenuemente por las lámparas que su padre había instalado recientemente por toda la cerca blanca de madera.

El zumbar que hacia el refrigerador al enfriar fue lo único que escuchó, seguido del eco de los pequeños pasos que la castaña comenzó a dar hacia el interior. Se puso de puntillas en cuanto llegó hasta la mesa fija que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, — No vayas a ir a ningún lado Coby* — habló dejando a su afelpado amigo sobre la base de loseta blanca, despues de haber empujado el trasto sobre esa misma mesa.

La castaña niña no tardó en dar media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un pequeño banco de madera, que guardaban en uno de los rincones, y cargándolo con ambas manos lo llevo hacia el otro extremo de la cocina, en donde se encontraba la alacena en la que su madre guardaba la vajilla. No tardó en treparse al banquillo para, al estirar su brazo derecho, alcanzar la puerta de madera, abriéndola y tomar de ella un gran vaso de plástico rosado. Bajó al ras del suelo y esta vez se dirigió hasta el refrigerador, en el que encontró aún un poco del jugo de arándanos que su madre había comprado el día anterior.

— Esto es delicioso ¿Quieres un poco Coby? — Preguntó en voz alta antes de terminar de beber todo el líquido en su vaso buscando con la mirada al peluche que la había estado acompañando. No lo encontró. — ¿Coby?

Mabel dejó el vaso que sostenía en sus manos dentro del refrigerador, y cerrándolo comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar en donde había dejado a su amigo. — No me asustes así, pensé que un fantasma se lo había llevado —. Reclamó cuando encontró al gato relleno sobre el suelo. Seguro lo había dejado más en la orilla de lo que había creído. — Jajaja fantasma —, se rió de sus propias palabras mientras se agachaba para recoger al minino, quedando de nuevo frente a la puerta del patio trasero. Cuando por fin se puso de pie, sosteniendo con su mano izquierda la cola felpuda de su peluche, inconscientemente se sumergió en la oscuridad de la cual era separada sólo por la puerta de vidrio.

Vio un par de ojos brillosos, los cuales desaparecieron con una sombra rápida que cruzó frente a ella. Al otro lado del cristal.

La castaña dio un paso hacia atrás mientras llevaba a su gato de felpa hasta su pecho para poderlo abrazar fuertemente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que los monstruos no existían, que solo era su imaginación… — Sí, seguro es mi… — pero entonces el sonido de un golpe seco retumbo por la cocina. No supo de dónde vino. — ¿Dipper, eres tú? — Pero no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio los fuertes ladridos de un perro comenzaron a escucharse. Seguramente era el perro de los Miller… pero era muy raro escucharlo ladrar, era un perro muy amigable…

"Aquí dice que los perros pueden ver fantasmas, así que si escuchas ladrar a uno sin razón, seguro es porque acaba de ver a algún ente…"

Recordó las palabras que su hermano le había dicho el día anterior mientras le mostraba la página de una revista que había comprado, algo acerca de misterios y cosas sobrenaturales. A su gemelo le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, a ella le llamaban la atención, pero la mayoría de las veces prefería ignorarlas… y en ese momento no estaba dispuesta a averiguar nada, mucho menos estando ella sola. Así que abrazando con más fuerza a Coby dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible hacía las escaleras. De pronto un extraño sentimiento la invadió y ya no quiso mirar hacia atrás; fue por esa razón que terminó dejando la luz de la cocina encendida, fue por esa razón por la que corrió hacia los escalones de madera intentando subir al segundo piso, sin regresar la mirada en ningún momento.

.

— ¿Por qué Lance, si eres de la Elite usas más pociones de las que yo use en todo el juego? ¡No es justo! — Se quejó Dipper mientras observaba como el HP de su último pokémon descendía, haciéndolo perder contra el último integrante de la Elite. Suspiró bajando el aparato hasta sus piernas, fue entonces cuando vio a su hermana entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de ella. — ¿Qué tienes? — preguntó al notarla soltar un suspiro que parecía ser de alivio.

— ¿Qué? — Mabel se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Dirigió su mirada hasta él y se tranquilizó, al menos ya no estaba sola. — Nada, mi película terminó, y me aburrí —, respondió dirigiéndose hasta su propia cama, la cual se encontraba sobre la pared contigua a lado de la de su gemelo. Ambos compartían un buro que llenaba el espacio que dejaban ambas cabeceras de sus camas en el rincón.

El niño observó a su hermana acomodarse sobre las sabanas color rosa que cubrían su cama individual, para después tomar una de las revistas para niñas preadolescentes que había obligado a su mamá a comprar el día anterior en el supermercado, pero entonces la música proveniente de la consola en sus manos, hizo a Dipper regresar su atención al juego y mirando al diminuto personaje que lo representaba dentro de ese mundillo virtual, suspiró; después de asegurarse que nada extraño había sucedido y su partida reiniciaba justo en el punto dónde guardo por última vez, decidió apagar su consola.

El pequeño Pines se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, dejó el aparato en el escritorio que se encontraba de su lado del cuarto. No tardó, y volvió sobre sus pasos, dejándose caer, de nuevo, sobre su propia cama hundiendo su rostro en las mantas azules que ya se habían desordenado desde hacía rato; sin moverse de su posición giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, para, de esa forma, poder observar a su hermana.

— Mamá te dijo que limpiaras tu lado del dormitorio —. Recordó Dipper cuando dio una mirada rápida al escritorio de su gemela, el cual estaba sepultado entre muñecos de felpa, libros de la escuela, dulces, y más cosas que el niño no alcanzaba a distinguir. Además claro, de los suéteres a medio tejer junto con un montón de bolas de estambre de diferentes colores; la abuela Clarisse le había enseñado a Mabel a tejer el inverno pasado, y desde entonces esta no había parado de hacer montones de suéteres, bufandas y demás cosas que ya no cabían en su guardarropa.

— Está ordenado — contestó Mabel sin mirar a su hermano.

Dipper rodó los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado; observando esta vez la pared.

Así pasaron un par de minutos, en silencio. Era de noche y el castaño estaba dándose cuenta que estar solos en casa realmente no tenía mayor interés, no entendía porque sus padres nunca habían accedido a dejarlos, hasta ese día.

— Mabel, estoy aburrido — Dijo entonces, aun sin moverse de su posición, haciendo que su voz se perdiera entre en silencio y las sabanas.

— ¿Por qué no te pones a leer uno de tus libros aburridos?

— Noo… — Contestó de inmediato el niño, para después reincorporarse sentándose con las piernas extendidas, volvió a ver a su hermana — ¡Vamos a jugar! — Sin aviso se paró velozmente y arrebatándole la revista de su manos a su gemela, se alejó de inmediato hacía la puerta de la habitación. — ¡Atrápame!

— ¡Dipper! — Gritó la niña mientras se ponía de pie, fue entonces cuando Dipper salió del dormitorio y comenzó a alejarse — ¡Ven acá! — Volvió a decir Mabel cuando también salió hacía el pasillo, viendo como Dipper entraba esta vez al cuarto de sus padres después de haber encendido la luz; pasó de largo la revista que había terminado tirada en el suelo. — ¡Si te atrapo, te pones uno de los vestidos de mamá! — Continuo, cuando entró también por la puerta de la habitación principal.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — Respondió indignado el castaño al otro lado de la cama matrimonial, viendo por dónde podría huir ya que se encontraba acorralado entre la cama y la pared.

— ¡No seas cobarde! — Mabel para ese momento ya se había trepado en la cama, lo que Dipper aprovechó para salir de su lugar y rodear el lecho de sus padres. Pero entonces, por el espejo de cuerpo completo que poseía el closet, vio cómo su hermana cambiaba de dirección sobre la cama y se aventaba, justo para caer encima de él. — ¡Te atrape! — La castaña comenzó a reír sin la intención de quitarse de encima de su hermano.

— Mabel, pesas — Comenzó a quejarse mientras intentaba arrastrarse hacia la puerta, aun con su gemela sobre él.

— ¿A dónde? — Preguntó Mabel para después en un movimiento rápido, comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Dipper.

— No, cosquillas no — se retorcía el niño, entre risas, intentando alejar a su hermana. — Mabel… — pequeñas gotas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos castaños del niño — ya, ya… está bien.

— Está bien, ¿qué? — Ella seguía provocándole espasmos a su gemelo — ¿Te pondrás el vestido de mamá? —

— ¡Si, si… pero ya déjame! — Mabel entonces dejó de torturar a Dipper, y quitándose de encima, se dirigió hacía el closet, mientras el niño se quedó tendido en el suelo recuperando su aliento, pronto se reincorporó quedándose sentado sobre la alfombra blanca de la habitación. — Espera, ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían estancado sobre sus orbes, al tiempo que observaba a su hermana hurgar entre las ropas de sus padres.

— ¿Por qué no? Seguro te queda genial — Comentó está mientras se estiraba para poder descolgar una de las perchas que sostenían el vestido rojo favorito de su mamá. — Mira este, te quedará bien el rojo — le enseñó la prenda a su hermano, acercándose hasta él cuando esta por fin estuvo en sus manos, y que debido a la baja estatura de Mabel, se arrastraba por el suelo.

— No Mabel, no quiero — dijo poniéndose de pie.

— Oh, vamos Dipper. Te verás bien.

— No… — Dando un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a salir corriendo de nuevo.

— Dip… — Un sonido seco llamó la atención de los gemelos. — ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó la castaña deteniéndose, y bajando su brazo dejo caer más porción de tela roja sobre la alfombra.

— No sé — Respondió Dipper, con seriedad, olvidando todo el asunto del vestido y su plan de huida. Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre ellos un poco asustados. — Seguro no es na… — estaba por afirmar, pero de nuevo un sonido similar al anterior los interrumpió. Sin embargo, esta vez lo siguió otro, y otro ruido similar, uno más débil que el anterior.

— Viene de arriba — Susurró Mabel mientras dirigía su mirada hacía el techo. El castaño también alzó la mirada. Esperó, y esta vez fue el sonido hueco de algo al caer al suelo fue lo que le confirmo las palabras de su hermana.

Había algo arriba de ellos, y por la cercanía del sonido, seguramente estaba en el ático.

Los gemelos se miraron de nuevo, esta vez con duda en sus ojos preguntándose mutuamente acerca de lo que deberían hacer. Es decir estaban solos, y ambos tenían nueve años; cómo podrían defenderse…

— Deberíamos llamar a papá — Susurró Mabel acortando la distancia que la separaba de su hermano mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su propio cabello, nerviosa.

— Vayamos al teléfono.

Y ambos niños comenzaron a caminar, saliendo de la habitación avanzaron por el pasillo, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido sobre la madera bajo sus pies, paso a paso avanzaron por cada uno de los escalones, tomados de la mano.

Iban a media escalera cuando el sonido del vidrio al caer y romperse, se escuchó. Esto provocó que ambos, asustados, terminaran de bajar los escalones corriendo sin detenerse y con la respiración contenida, hasta llegar al rincón de la casa en donde se encontraba el teléfono color blanco sostenido sobre una diminuta mesilla circular. Rápidamente Dipper, con su mano libre, tomó el aparato y apretando continuamente el botón gris que se encontraba del lado superior derecho por fin encontró el contacto que buscaba "Papá". Sin soltar a Mabel, no dudo más y presionando un nuevo botón se llevó el auricular hasta su oído, el tono de llamada comenzó a sonar. Una vez, dos veces... Tres... Cuatro... Cinco. ¿Por qué demonios su papá no contestaba? Se preguntaba mientras intentaba contener su desesperación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — La voz de Mabel lo tomó desprevenido. Ella seguía justo detrás de él, sin soltar su mano. No planeaba moverse por ningún lado sin su hermano.

— Nada… —, le contesto mientras buscaba, de nuevo en el directorio digital, un número diferente. Volvió a llevar el aparato hasta su oreja, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, su madre tampoco contestaba. Sus padres no estaban atendiendo sus celulares.

Dipper por fin se rindió, dejó el aparato en su lugar.

— Seguro no es nada... ¿No dijo mamá en la mañana algo acerca de ratas? — Intentó argumentar Mabel. Ninguno de los dos quiso moverse de su sitio.

—Seguro... — Contestó el castaño, tratando de convencerse de que su hermana tenía razón, pero los ladridos del perro de los vecinos comenzaron de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

— ¿No es un fantasma verdad, Dipper? — El tono de Mabel ya se escuchaba bastante nervioso. Dipper no supo qué hacer, él también estaba asustado. Pero la idea de que el responsable fuese un fantasma comenzaba a hacer que su curiosidad tomara el mando. Si se trataba de algo sobrenatural definitivamente quería saber.

— ¿Y si subimos? — Preguntó el niño soltándose del agarre de su gemela. — Son solo ratas, ¿verdad? — Repitió la anterior afirmación de Mabel mientras corría hacia un mueble que se encontraba a un costado de la sala y de uno de sus cajones sacó un par de lámparas de led.

— Aun así, nunca hemos subido al ático — Mabel observaba con recelo la linterna de mango rojo que su hermano le ofrecía.

— Siempre hay una primera vez... y podría ser divertido. ¿No quieres saber que hay ahí arriba? — dijo, y su hermana entonces tomó la linterna, accediendo a la petición de Dipper, poco convencida, pero igual no lo dejaría ir solo; acomodó el objeto en su mano derecha, para después aferrarse al brazo izquierdo de su gemelo.

.

El silencio reinaba en el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Habían vuelto a subir por las escaleras, sin separarse en ningún momento. Los golpes habían desaparecido, no había ruido ajeno al que ellos hacían al pasar sobre la madera que de vez en cuando rechinaba bajo sus pies.

— Creo que las ratas se fueron… — Susurró por primera vez Mabel en un largo rato — Deberíamos dejar que papá se encargue cuando regresen de la cena.

— Ya estamos aquí… — Y tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, Dipper volvió a soltarse de su hermana, dándole la lámpara color verde que él había estado sosteniendo. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta su habitación, tomando de ella la silla de su escritorio la cual empujó con ambas manos, llevándola hasta el fondo del pasillo. La situó justo debajo de la trampilla blanca que formaba parte del techo y les daba acceso al ático.

Mabel inmediatamente se puso a un lado de su hermano, sosteniendo la silla cuando vio que este se trepaba en el asiento, evitando así que las ruedas en las patas hicieran caer a Dipper; este comenzó a estirarse para intentar alcanzar el cordón que colgaba de la manija.

— Súbeme… un poco más… —, pidió el niño mientras intentaba estirarse lo más que podía, pero sus dedos apenas lograban rozar el cordón café. — Sube el asiento con la palanca — dijo en la misma posición cuando notó que Mabel no sabía cómo ayudarlo. La niña rápidamente buscó la palanca, y haciendo presión con todas sus fuerzas logró hacer que el asiento acolchado de la silla oscura se estirara, haciendo más alta a la silla. — De nuevo… — y una vez más Mabel hizo presión. Dipper alcanzó por fin la cuerda con su mano derecha, y al llevar inmediatamente su mano izquierda al mismo lugar provocó que la silla en la que había estado trepado se moviera yéndose hacia atrás.

— ¡Dipper! — Se asustó Mabel, cuando vio como la silla se alejaba, dejando así a su hermano colgado, solo sosteniéndose en las alturas por el cordón.

— Estoy bien, estoy bien —. Respiró, sin embargo notó como sus manos comenzaban a resbalarse, y la puertecilla no cedía. Así que en un último esfuerzo antes de caer al suelo dirigió todo su peso hacía abajo, intentando así abrir la puerta. Una vez, dos veces.

¡Pum!

Dipper cayó al suelo con el cordoncillo en sus manos. Mamá seguramnte lo regañaría por haberlo roto.

— Al menos abriste la puerta — Comentó Mabel mientras le tendía una mano a su hermano, ayudándolo a pararse. Ambos observaron el hueco oscuro sobre el techo, con la trampilla abierta y de ella a medio bajar una escalera delgada de metal. La castaña entonces se acercó, y con un salto logró alcanzar el último escalón de dicha escalera, logrando estirarla por completo.

Dipper se acercó hasta su hermana y de sus manos tomó de nuevo la lámpara, y comenzó a subir por los escalones metálicos. — Aquí vamos — Susurró, encendiendo esta vez el alargado objeto el cual de inmediato lanzo una larga estela de luz blanca. Mabel no tardó en seguir a su gemelo.

— En serio Dipper, yo creo que de verdad no hay nada aquí —habló la castaña cuando ambos por fin estuvieron en la parte más alta dentro de su casa.

Con la única luz de sus lámparas alumbrando su alrededor, Dipper y Mabel apenas si podían distinguir las cosas que se encontraban ahí. Había cajas, muchas, sabanas que en algún momento fueron blancas ahora eran opacadas por el polvo acumulado, muebles que no habían visto en sus vidas.

— Creo que papá y mamá deberían tomarse un tiempo para limpiar este lugar — dijo de nuevo Mabel mientras daba unos pasos al frente, y con ella movía la luz hacia distintos lugares. – Y después dicen que mi lado del cuarto es desordenado, jajajaj -. Rió nerviosa, intentado de esa manera mantenerse calmada.

— Sí y creo que no hay nada aquí —, susurró el niño mientras alumbraba el lado contrario al de su hermana.

— Seguro los ruidos venían de la casa de alado — Afirmó Mabel, relajándose. — Cómo sea, en este lugar hace frío — y confirmando sus palabras un helado vientecillo le provocó un ligero escalofrío a Dipper.

— Mira, hay un foco —. El niño llamó la atención de su hermana señalando con su lámpara el caballete más alto del tejado. — Solo necesitamos encontrar el interrup…

Un golpe atrás de ellos resonó.

— Oh, Dipper…. — La voz de Mabel volvió a sonar nerviosa. — ¿Dime que eso no fue atrás de mí? — Preguntó mientras se mantenía estática, sin querer moverse de su lugar.

El niño rápidamente dirigió su luz hacía donde creía había provenido el golpe, buscando por todas parte rápidamente.

— Esta bien. No hay nada. — Tranquilizó a Mabel, mientras comenzaba a caminar, alejándose de ella. Esta volteo rápidamente, y queriendo alcanzar a su hermano intentó avanzar, pero algo en el suelo se movió entre sus pies.

El gritó agudo de Mabel hizo que Dipper rápidamente regresará sus pasos.

— ¿Qué, qué paso? — Dijo, alumbrando a su hermana.

— ¡Algo en mis pies! — Contestó e inmediatamente Dipper comenzó a alumbrar el suelo, pero solo hayo la madera llena de polvo. — ¡Atrás de ti! — Gritó mientras intentaba seguir a lo que había saltado entre las cajas detrás de su hermano.

Dipper de inmediato intentó ubicar a lo que sea que estaba ahí, con ellos, usando su propia lámpara. Pronto lo vio, saltando entre un mueble al fondo, pero volvió a perderlo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Mabel urgente.

— No… No lo sé… es bastante grande para ser una rata — Contestó con el nerviosismo palpable en su voz, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el lugar en donde vio al ser.

Pero un nuevo sonido de vidrio al romperse hizo que los gemelos en un respingo voltearan rápidamente, apuntando con sus lámparas hacía el lugar del que creían provino el sonido.

Lo que los recibió los hizo gritar asustados, Vieron una cara, blanca terrorífica, estática frente a ellos. Ambos se abrazaron cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Pero Mabel no dejó de apuntar con su lámpara hacía el frente.

Pasaron los segundos, que parecieron minutos… y nada pasaba.

Mabel entonces abrió uno de sus ojos y comenzó a examinar lo que tenía al frente. Rápidamente suspiro aliviada. Haciendo que Dipper siguiera las mismas acciones.

— ¡Así que aquí es donde estabas! — La voz de Mabel provocó que su hermano deshiciera el abrazo en el que habían estado. Observó hacia lo que su hermana veía y entonces se topó con un muñeco grande, casi de su altura, colgado en uno de los tablones que sostenían el ático.

Pálido, rasgado, mugriento y con un ojo colgando, además de la sonrisa tétrica que siempre había tenido, estaba "Gacy" el payaso que tía Rose le había regalado a Mabel cuando cumplieron 4 años.

Mamá dijo que lo había donado a la caridad, pero Dipper alguna vez la escuchó decirle a su papá que ese muñeco era demasiado aterrador para dejárselo a Mabel… Y ahora que lo veía con atención, definitivamente entendía la decisión de su mamá.

— Vaya, no lo recordaba tan feo —, al parecer Mabel ya no sentía gusto por el muñeco tampoco, la vio hacer una mueca de desagrado.

Los niños no tardaron en dejarle de prestar atención al payaso que colgaba de la pared y pronto recordaron por qué estaban ahí. El castaño caminó unos pasos más topándose con un marco en el suelo y debajo, restos de vidrio.

— Supongo que esto fue lo que se cayó, y nos asustó —. Comentó mientras lo sostenía en manos.

Al voltear el objeto, en el pudo ver en una foto amarillenta a un chico sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos. Si calculaba bien el hombre debería tener al menos 18 años. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Dipper, fueron los lentes, y la mirada triste detrás de ellos. Lo observó por varios segundos más. Esa cara, por alguna razón se le hacía conocida, no sabía de dónde… — se parece al Tío Stan — susurró para sí. Si era así, entonces seguramente el bebé se trataba de su abuelo Shermy*.

— ¡Dipper, ahí está de nuevo! — La voz de su hermana volvió a llamar su atención e inmediatamente dejó la foto sobre la mesa cubierta por una manta blanca, de la que seguramente se había caído, y volteó hacia donde Mabel se encontraba.

El niño comenzó a seguir de nuevo con su lámpara sobre cada mueble y pared. Hasta que vio a aquella sombra entrar en una de las cajas que se encontraban abiertas, en uno de los rincones. Ambos comenzaron a acercarse. Esta vez no escaparía.

Haciéndole una señal a Mabel para que guardara silencio, le dio su lámpara para así poder usar ambas manos. La castaña obedeció, y con ambas luces alumbrando el camino de su hermano, lo seguía de cerca, dispuesta a resolver ese asunto.

Entonces Dipper se lanzó sin más hacía la caja e intento atrapar con sus manos a aquel ser que había estado molestándolos todo ese rato…

Pero el chico calculó erróneamente la distancia, y terminó solo dándose un fuerte golpe en el piso, llevándose la caja consigo, tirando lo que tenía en su interior en el proceso.

El castaño intentó levantarse, pero solo alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de Mabel, mientras veía el movimiento de la luz de las lámparas sobre el techo. Se puso de pie y por un momento vio a su hermana saltando de aquí para allá, claro, eso era lo que distinguía entre las luces que se movían de un lado para el otro.

— Mabel ¿Qué te pasa? — E intentó dar un paso hacia ella, sin embargo de pronto sintió que algo saltó hacía su rostro impidiéndole aún más el trabajo de ver. — ¡Mabel quítame esto! — comenzó a gritar mientras maniobraba para quitarse lo que sea que tenía su rostro tapado.

Pronto sintió pequeños pinchazos sobre la piel de su cara, seguido de ardor. Algo se aferraba a su rostro. Comenzó a agitar su cabeza, tratando de esa manera que lo que fuera dejara de pinchar su cara, pero solo provocaba que el agarre fuese más fuerte y por lo tanto más doloroso. Pronto, entre la sombra que provocaban las luces que Mabel movía de un lado al otro, le pareció ver un ojo amarillento brillar desde las alturas, creyó, de alguna manera extraña verlo ¿sonreír? … ¿cómo podía saberlo, sólo era un ojo?… un ojo que los observaba… — ¡Alúmbrame, alúmbrame! — Gritó desesperado.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa aquí?! — De pronto escucharon una voz grave e inmediatamente ambos gemelos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos debido al deslumbramiento que les provoco la luz del foco al encenderse. Lo que había estado posado sosteniéndose de la cara de Dipper había decidido irse.

— ¡Papá! — Dipper escuchó el grito de su hermana, seguido de sus pasos al correr por la madera.

— ¿Dipper qué están haciendo? — Fue esta vez la voz de una mujer la que se escuchó, pero en cambio fue esta la que se acercó hasta él. — ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

— Yo, había ruidos, y nosotros… ¡algo se puso en mi cara! —intentó explicarse.

— ¿De qué hablas, qué ruidos? — La mujer volteo a mirar a su marido, quién ya tenía a su pequeña hija en brazos.

— Hubo ruidos toda la noche, que venían de aquí arriba… — Mabel, comenzó a explicarse. — Y les marcamos, pero ninguno de los dos respondió.

Para este punto la niña ya comenzaba a tratar de no derramar lágrimas. Demostrando así que de alguna forma si había estado asustada todo ese rato.

— Y se las arreglaron para subir a ver… — Completó el hombre mientras abrazaba a su hija. Ambos niños asintieron.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con esas ganas de investigar todo que tienes, Dipper? — Preguntó divertida la mujer acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, comprendiendo que para ellos todo aquello pudo ser aterrador, quien sabe cuántas cosas pudieron imaginarse sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en que solo se trataba de algo inofensivo.

— Vean a su monstruo entonces —. Ambos niños obedecieron a su madre, y observaron hacía donde esta señalaba.

Un poco más al fondo, de donde ellos se encontraban pudieron ver a una gata, la cual cargaba en su hocico a una de sus cinco crías, acomodándolos de nuevo, cerca de ella.

— ¿Una gata? — Preguntó Dipper, sin comprender lo que sucedía. — Pero ¿cómo?

— Seguramente entró por aquella ventana rota — Señaló el hombre hacia la ventana triangular que daba al patio trasero de la casa. — Creo que hace mucho que no subíamos al ático. Suspiró.

Sí, eso había sido. La gata al saltar entre las cajas y el suelo provocaba que se escucharan sus pasos sobre la madera, además de romper cosas sin querer. El castaño niño buscó con la mirada, encontrando varios objetos en el suelo, además de un par de platos rotos… Nada más.

— Bien bajemos.

Echo una última mirada hacía las vigas de madera y la sostuvo un segundo más cuando su papá atrás de él por fin había apagado la luz, empujándolo levemente después para hacerlo bajar.

.

Los gemelos Pines se encontraban de nueva cuenta cada uno en su cama, esta vez arropados con solo la leve luz de la lámpara de noche que compartían en el esquinero de sus camas, acompañándolos. Hacía menos de cinco minutos que sus padres los habían ido a ver para que durmieran.

— Dipper… — La voz de Mabel hizo que el niño se acomodara para poder mirarla. — ¿Por qué no escuchamos los maullidos? — Preguntó mientras alzaba al gato de peluche que la había estado esperando en su cama. — Es decir, los gatitos maúllan y la gata en algún momento también debió hacerlo… ¿no?

El castaño no supo qué decirle. Tenía razón, en algún momento debieron escuchar los maullidos, pero no fue así, todo había sido silencio y sólo el sonido de los pasos, y las cosas al caer. Mamá les había dicho que se habían dejado llevar por el misterio que les producía los ruidos, además de la curiosidad por subir al ático.

— Seguro si los escuchamos pero no les prestamos atención —. Contestó después de unos momentos el niño. — Mejor hay que dormir, mamá dijo que mañana le ayudaríamos a buscarle dueño a esos gatitos.

— Bien, entonces hasta mañana, hermano.

Dicho esto, Mabel se acurrucó debajo de sus sabanas, abrazando a Coby con su brazo libre.

— Hasta mañana — susurró.

Al cerrar los ojos, dentro de su mente escuchó las palabras que su papá les había dicho antes de subir y hacerlos dormir… "Los monstruos no existen, solo es su imaginación"

Sí, seguro su papá tenía razón. Sólo era su imaginación, es decir aquel ojo fue cosa de su propia paranoia. Como si algo fuera a estarlos vigilando. Eso sí que era algo tonto.

.

.

.

— _No estés tan seguro pequeño saco de carne, no estés tan seguro_ — Y Dipper creyó escuchar entre sueños, el eco de una risa.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Si llegaste hasta aquí espero hayas gustado de este OneShot, que se basó únicamente en una historia random, _o no tanto_ , de los gemelos, antes de que estos siquiera imaginaran terminar un verano entero en la cabaña del misterio con Stan.

Por otro lado, este es mi primer fic en este fandom. Lo necesitaba después de tantos _feelings_ en el _Weirdmageddon._ Así que esta es mi pequeña contribución en este mundo de Gravity Falls, al que aún podemos exprimirle un montón de cosas. -soy de esas personas que quería que Bill ganara, y que justo ahora extraña a ese triángulo uwu- (?)

Aclaraciones:

*Si, Dipper esta jugando Pokémon rojo en un 3Ds, porque quiero (?) Ok no, básicamente me adelante a la venta virtual de estos juegos que se hará el 27 de Feb (o sea, una semana). Hago publicidad y no recibo pago por ello. Y si se preguntan de el porque justo Pokémon, -independientemente de que sea otro fandom en el que escribo- es porque Alex Hirsch dijo en Twitter que Dipper amaría Pokémon. Ya saben, monstruos, atraparlos a todos, ser el mejor(?)... Dipper sería feliz.

* Coby, el gato de felpa que Mabel cargaba, se trata del gato que Mabel traía en el primer episodio de Gravity Falls. Según yo es de peluche, si me equivoque, corrijanme; y pues el nombre, obvio se lo puse para uso del Fic.

*Esta sigue siendo mi duda existencial, si Shermy es el abuelo de Dipper y Mabel. Me harían feliz si alguna alma caritativa me dejara esto claro, porque insisto, las cuentas no me dan. xD

Por último y no menos importante, paso a agradecerle a mi Beta **Lauriel** que me ayuda con la revisión de los escritos, detalles... y fangirleos eternos xD

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, opinión pueden hacérmelo saber con un review.

Gracias por leer.

~Lady~


End file.
